


A Collection of Kinky One Shots

by Whyhellotherem8



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Rimming, Shower Sex, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyhellotherem8/pseuds/Whyhellotherem8
Summary: Just a place to store the one shots I keep with me! I write these periodically whenever the inspiration sparks so I hope they’re enjoyed! Anyway~ wax play
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Loki, Loki/Grandmaster
Kudos: 33





	1. Wax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce lay, spread eagle and gently tied to the bedposts. They had a safe word established solidly and Loki was pleased to find bruces usually tense body relaxed and his usually worried honey eyes clear and thoughtful and excited when they turned to him. Bruce was a very stressed man. However it seemed that no matter how precarious the situation- he was almost always calm with Loki. A startling feat. One Loki may dare say he was proud of. Loki was fully clothed in his usual armors while Bruce was ridiculously naked and Loki’s gentle hands held a very long, black candle.

The scene was set wonderfully. The curtains were open just slightly and the sweet August breeze tousled gossamer curtains, casting sweet moonlight against the planks of wood that made up the floor. The canopy bed Loki shared with his lover was open with the velveteen curtains tied up with a golden braided rope- to reveal the body on the bed. 

Loki’s lover, Bruce. 

Bruce lay, spread eagle and gently tied to the bedposts. They had a safe word established solidly and Loki was pleased to find bruces usually tense body relaxed and his usually worried honey eyes clear and thoughtful and excited when they turned to him. Bruce was a very stressed man. However it seemed that no matter how precarious the situation- he was almost always calm with Loki. A startling feat. One Loki may dare say he was proud of. 

Loki was fully clothed in his usual armors while Bruce was ridiculously naked and Loki’s gentle hands held a very long, black candle. A kind pale hand grazed lovingly through bruces curls, earning him a nuzzle. 

“Are you ready my love?” Loki sang, voice like elven silk. He earned a shaky nod. 

“Please...” 

“Safe word?” 

“Zip.” 

“That’s a good boy. Calm?” Loki asked gently, stroking his neck lovingly. 

“Yeah...” Bruce whimpered in response, his hungry doe eyes casting up soft at Loki before flicking needily to the candle. 

“Have patience angel,” Loki ordered gently, lighting the candle with little more than a nonchalant wave of his hand “the best comes to those who wait.” Loki whispered. Bruce managed a mild keen, overly focused on watching the sweet yellow flame soften up the wax. 

Loki’s slender fingers lured him into security, rubbing his nipples and then down the rounded edge of his lower belly, savoring the feeling of his slightly coarse and thick happy trail that spanned his belly and chest. Bruce had been hard for fifteen minutes now and any little thing made his thick cock twitch idly. 

Then without warning- Loki brought the candle over and poured a bit of wax right above his navel. The heat pierced deep before it quickly cooled into a hard little black pool on bruces tummy. 

It earned Loki a sweet hum and the young god chuckled and gave his shoulder a lingering kiss. Another drop, into his navel now and Bruce gave a gasp, hips shifting idly. 

Loki kept going for five minutes that felt excruciatingly longer for a very desperate and hard Bruce. 

“Loki- “ Bruce begged. The wax had pooled over the curves in his muscles, in tiny inky pools all over his belly and chest before gently pooling with the ghosts of their heat at Bruces cock base. 

“Too much?” Loki sang. 

“N-not enough...fuck me already...” Bruce half demanded. His demand lost power with the keen in his tone and his hands tied and his front covered in black pools of lost heat. 

“You’re not usually such a hussy, dearest,” Loki crooned in amusement, rubbing a hand up his side and dripping some wax into his chest, watching it drip before cooling and hearing bruces moan of frustrated pleasure. “Although you do look irresistible.” He taunted and kissed at his neck softly. 

“Loki...” Bruce whined and Loki gave a fake annoyed sigh. He dripped another bit of wax gently, where his thigh connected to his cock and he heard him cry out lovingly. He gathered a bit of oil on his fingers and spread the glistening stuff evenly across the exceedingly long digits. Loki had beautiful hands, Bruce remarked them every day. Slender and very very graceful and Loki had a tendency to talk with them which made it near impossible to keep from asking to be ravaged against the nearest wall whenever Loki burst into something he genuinely enjoyed speaking of. This was usually when he was talking about Bruce. 

Loki’s hands trailed gently to his hole, giving a teasing stroke to his perineum and hearing the happy gasp that resulted. He rubbed his fingers around his entrance until Bruce seemed ready to whine again- and then slid one in. Bruce gave another whine now- now one of pleasure, of intense relief. 

“Is that better, my dearest~?” Loki crooned, easing his fingers into his hole. 

“Mm”  
“Your words, my love.” 

“Yes! It’s better...it’s so much better baby...” Bruce assured in his soft rough voice. Loki shuddered. 

If Bruce didn’t know better he would think he had no effect on Loki. Loki was a broken man- perhaps even more than Bruce though nobody was counting in any sense. Loki’s trust had been battered and used in every sense of the word and Loki was exceedingly guarded. Even when he’d had sex with others it was very much a matter of ‘bear your throat- but keep a hand on the knife in your belt, lest they decide to stop kissing and slit.’ 

But it wasn’t that way with Bruce. With Bruce he let Bruce see him raw. Loki squeezed his hand and called him the sweetest of names and in the dead of the night or after soft kisses or rough encounters he’d mumble his love to him. Having Loki’s clear gentle trust was plenty enough for Bruce. Because Loki trusted nobody. Not Thor, not anybody. Nobody but Bruce. If that was all Bruce had until he died it was plenty- more than he could handle even to dwell too long on the idea that he’d gained the trust of a being unable to trust. 

And Bruce was sent into euphoria knowing that he was sexually attractive to a being like Loki. And Loki- was in /awe/ of Bruce. Bruce was beautiful and sometimes he just had to take it in. His soft unruly curls and honey eyes and caramel skin marred with scars and hair. He was so human. It was fantastic. Loki curled his fingers, earning him a groan and Loki kissed his neck lightly. 

“You look so lovely Bruce.” He mumbled. Finally he stood and dripped the last of the wax onto his thigh before blowing the candle out and crawling atop him. 

“Ready?” He tested quietly. 

“Yeah! Yes please...ready...” Bruce mumbled, a familiar pleasured harshness to his sweet voice. Loki smiled endearingly down at him and spread his legs apart before sliding himself in an inch or two at a time. 

The god gave an obvious groan as he felt the hot walls gently mold around him, tight and hot as ever. 

“Gods Bruce...” Loki moaned, easing his hand up his wax covered chest, grown pink and blotchy with heat. Bruce was tensing, arching back as he felt the hot cock spear him slowly.  
“H-haaah~...” Bruce whined, rolling his hips. 

“Stay down.” Loki coaxed and pushed his hips down, earning him a cry. 

“Loki-!” He cried. 

“Bruce...” Loki’s voice sang, meeting their mouths to quiet Bruce down, calm his wound up body. And Bruce relaxed slowly and kissed him back as Loki fucked him. The time rolled by, their even rhythm lovely and hot as they slowly fucked. 

Then eventually- it sped, bodies bouncing in a clumsy rhythm and kissed getting sloppy and full of more whines and groans and swearing. Loki cursed bruces name in the most beautiful way, burying his face in his chest when it would get too much before he’d clash their eyes and speed up. 

Too soon they were unbearably close. Bruce’s strong legs were shaking, his hips jolting in little spasms and his moans getting breathier in the start of a smooth upward motion towards finish. Loki shuddered softly. His hips were tired but he was so hard and so close he couldn’t stop if he tried. 

“Bruce...ah gods...my dearest...” Loki sang, pressing close, feeling the mix between hot skin and wax. Then with a jolting cry Loki came and Bruce gave a cry- cumming hard over lokis pale chest. 

They settled into the strings of after shocks before their movements eventually faded and Loki sunk down beside him, feeling bruces big shaking hands rub his back. 

“I love you.” Loki mumbled quietly against his shoulder. 

“I know baby. I love you too.” Bruce promised. Eventually Loki cleared his throat and sat up shakily. 

“We should clean you up.” Loki whispered and undid bruces ties, rubbing his wrists and ankles. 

“Can I be the one with the candle next time?” Bruce teased, sitting up slowly and rolling his shoulders. He was surprised to find sober green eyes on him. 

“You can do whatever you want to me.” Loki mumbled with too much seriousness and Bruce felt his heart twist and pound. 

“I love you loki.” A smile, warm and loving. 

“I love you too Bruce. More than every star in the sky.”


	2. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t exactly an ideal situation no- but Loki was having quite an exercise in libido. However he never exactly thought that he’d want sex when the Grandmaster was unavailable. However of course the Grandmaster isn’t the only thing that can get Loki off.

Loki gave a breezy huff as he shut his book. He’d read enough. It was an odd feeling, one the mage hadn’t felt in a very long time. Here though- there was something else. Loki was bored. 

Loki almost always at least looked bored- or at least relaxed and uninterested. However this was always a mask of course, Loki was tuned in and careful, his mind buzzing with plenty of things. Escape routes and memorized weapons and places to hide. 

However now, now he truly was just so so bored. Over the past few weeks on Sakaar he had been tucked under the golden wing of the unkillable all powerful grandmaster. The man (if you could call it a man- Loki had taken up calling him a nova) was just...strange in all ways. 

In all senses Loki had fucked his way to the top. The Grandmaster hated discomfort but was soft to pleasure, caved with the right buttons being pushed and a few too-tight-tunics and cooed compliments and Loki had landed a spot under the Dictators rich velvet duvet. 

Loki found he wasn’t opposed. In a way it was comfortable- there was no permanence. He was showered in gifts, living in the lap of forced luxury with food and drink. Now something he hadn’t had in a good long while- sex. Loki hadn’t ever really been one for sex, he’d considered it quite a frivolous pleasure that was often more of a nuisance than it was worth. 

However this sex was quite easy. The grandmaster was good at it and also enjoyed lokis body and things were never odd or awkward in the time spanning afterwards. Despite it being what he wouldn’t consider ideal at all...he found he was having quite a good time. 

One thing though that was being regularly exercised was his libido. Now Loki who was normally quite easy and relaxed in terms of sexuality was running on a hyperdrive. Because Grandmaster wanted sex near constantly- lokis body had gotten used to, was even eager to provide it constantly. 

However Loki had never expected there would be a time that he wanted sex and the Grandmaster was utterly unavailable. He had been taken away for some form of a diplomatic meeting leaving Loki alone on...their...plush bed. 

So odd, to think of it as theirs. He gave a frustrated sigh. This was ridiculous, Loki was a god. He’d gone through lessons when he was younger to keep concentration and here he was suffering from a severe case of lust got a creature he was most likely supposed to be keeping an emotional distance from. 

He tsked. This was ridiculous- he’d never focus on anything like this. Really that was just an excuse for indulging in his desperate libido but it didn’t really matter did it? It wasn’t like he had a built up dignity or anything. Not like anyone could see him. 

Hesitantly Loki started undressing. He dropped his half gauntlets off and then slowly began to remove his chest armor. He cussed at the busy process with a frustrated groan before he just waved his hand to use magic and make himself naked. And soon- naked he was. 

He watched the sun glance over his pale skin and he gave a sigh, lazily starting to rub his nipple. Slowly his attitude toward it faded from hesitation to slow desire. It felt good...really good actually. 

Slowly he massaged his chest, rubbing the tips of his fingers gently down his sternum, watching his awakening cock twitch softly. He smiled a bit, lazily wrapping his hand around the base of his cock. 

So good...he knew in theory sexual pleasure was meant to be a distraction to him. However he felt lovely and his mind started to fade as he spit in his hand and started to stroke his cock, toying with his own tip. Eventually though he got quite hard and he rolled his shoulders. Time to use his marvelous talent. 

He sighed and lazily gripped his hips before curling backwards so his hips were above his head and he could lazily wrap his mouth around his own top. He wished the Grandmaster would suck him off more- But the Grandmaster was very specifically a top which meant his mouth didn’t touch lokis cock for more than about 30 seconds at a time- usually just as a tease while he stretched him out. 

He’d have to seduce him into that. 

He focused back at the task at hand (or mouth) and started to suck on himself, gently thrusting his hips to guide his own cock deeper into his throat. It was lovely- surprisingly, easier than sucking someone else off in all ways. However when the slick cool tongue started getting to be too much and his muscles began burning and aching he had to release himself. 

He fisted his cock with abandon now, bucking and groaning as he traced the length of his undervein with a cool thumb. 

“Ngh~, gods...” he moaned heavily, feeling the absent spasming of his hips- a sign it would be over soon. He considered slowing down but it became too much too fast and he spilled over his hand with a shocked little whine, gently milking what remained from himself with a huff. 

He eased back, feeling the tingles of aftershock in his belly and he sighed and nuzzled the duvet lightly, feeling surprisingly satisfied and pleasantly tired- but very very alone. 

Until of course it was shattered by a long high pitched whistle. 

“Hello there-“ the Grandmaster sang and Loki sat up sharply, pulling the duvet over himself before relaxing slowly. 

“Hello nova..” he sighed, watching the silver fox of an elder stride over to him to run a fond, warm hand through his hair. 

“I leave for five seconds and you can’t uh, can’t handle yourself baby?” He crooned. 

Loki chuckled at himself, at the shame he was meant to feel but at the lack of it “it’s your fault anyway.” He scoffed. 

“I suppose it is. Mind if I uh, join you?” He purred. 

“If you think you’re milking any more out of me you’re very wrong.” Loki purred absently. 

He earned a laugh and Slid in by Loki, kissing his neck and easing against his back and Loki gave a content sigh. 

This wasn’t so bad at all.


	3. Food Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wasn’t quite fond of mortal food at all- but Bruce very much was. Bruce loved to eat and in turn Loki did love to feed him. Neither had done this before (except for that drunken night when they’d done body shots) and Bruce had decided he wanted to. It still hadn’t set in that Loki had said yes. Loki never finished his meals, he preferred tea and game such as duck. So when Bruce suggested....well he was startled at the quick ‘yes’ he earned.

“Are you sure this is alright?” Bruce asked gently, eyeing his prim and pristine loved, who stood like a marble state with his bored eyes and perfect body. 

“Why on earth wouldn’t it be.” Loki asked in that terrible, easy drawl that made it seem like Bruce hadn’t pondered asking for this for a very long time and that he would have accepted no matter what. He probably would have. But Bruce had been anxious nonetheless . 

Loki wasn’t quite fond of mortal food at all- but Bruce very much was. Bruce loved to eat and in turn Loki did love to feed him. Neither had done this before (except for that drunken night when they’d done body shots) and Bruce had decided he wanted to. 

It still hadn’t set in that Loki had said yes. Loki never finished his meals, he preferred tea and game such as duck. So when Bruce suggested....well he was startled at the quick ‘yes’ he earned. 

Now Bruce sat naked with his lover beautiful above him, shining like the moon, inky locks pouring down his shoulders in a sweet sexy curtain. He loved him so much. 

“So this is happening?” Bruce tested suspiciously, earning him a playful scoff and a sweet hand pushing him into his back, leaving him splayed and staring. 

As answer, Loki plucked up a bottle of chocolate sauce and ran a thin stripe of it from his navel to his upper chest before gently licking it up, smooth cool tongue running sweetly up his soft stomach and over his sternum. Bruce found himself shuddering in surprise and then chuckling. 

“Yay.”   
“Shut up.” 

Loki lazily kissed him and then got to work, gently putting chocolate over his soft belly and chest, lazily rubbing a nipple and softly smearing the sleek shiny substance. 

Loki dragged his smooth tongue over his skin again, this time resulting in a whimper on bruces part as the god ghosted his tongue against soft skin, earning him giggles and low moans as he lapped up the sweet sweet syrup. Loki watched Bruce get harder and harder under his tongue before he finally gave in and partially drenched his cock in the chocolate before gently licking his tip. 

Then- he lazily dipped his head down, sucking softly. Bruce naturally keened and jerked and Loki gave him a tut of disapproval that made him relax to the sheets so Loki could tend to sucking him off. 

Loki’s tongue was heaven, so cool and slick, lazily stroking every inch of his cock with its warm movement. Bruce’s breathing got ragged first and then he started moaning, whining and squirming. 

Now Loki gently guided his hips up as a sign he could move and he let him start to shallowly thrust. 

“Ngh, god Loki you’re so good to me~..” he moaned, hips jolting and thrusted and hands gentle in his hair, rubbing his scalp easily as the god took him with ease, his jaw slack and his elegant tongue still working him so hard. 

He was always surprised how quickly he came when Loki used that sweet mouth of his. Silver tongue. And yet he came hard, giving a shocked squeak as lokis gentle mouth worked his cock to finish before pulling off. 

“Very good.” Loki whispered and Bruce melted 

“Thanks...I’m sticky-“ 

“Wel then let’s clean you.” Loki coaxed. Bruce sat up and nodded to lokis cock. 

“Ah...right...” Loki tutted and Bruce pulled him close.

“my turn?” Bruce breathed and Loki nodded softly. 

“Absolutely No syrup. Too sticky.” Loki mumbled, wrinkling his nose. Bruce laughed and lazily kissed his ribs.

“Whipped cream? Body shots?” He crooned with a wry grin earning a playful glare and then a nod. 

Bruce grinned sillily and then laid him down. Lazily he poured a shot of whiskey and then spilled it over lokis slim stomach, watching the amber liquid pool in his little curves. Gently Bruce bent down to lick at him, suckling the liquor out of his navel. He was surprised when Loki squirmed and gently knitted his fingers into his curls. 

Bruce grinned lazily and heard the soft ‘shhhk’ of the aerosol can as he put the whipped cream on his lovers nipples before licking it up, earning a pleased hum. 

Bruce carried down now, spraying and then licking, feeling the sweet crash of lingering liquor and sweet cream before getting to his cock, lazily sliding over it. He bobbed his head lazily, heading Loki keen and whine and watching lokis long legs shake. 

Bruce suckled lazily and then flipped them over so that Loki was atop his face. Loki chuckled and rubbed his curls as he gently thrusted his hips into his warm mouth, hearing Bruce whine and mew about him while he relished the sweet and salty taste of cream and Precum. Then Loki came with a tremble and Bruce grinned lazily as he sucked down the salty liquid. 

Loki smiled down at him, lazy and affectionate and very content. 

“....get up.” Loki demanded and took him to the bathroom to clean him, Bruce grinning in tow 

“can we do that again sometime?” Bruce hummed as Loki turned the shower on. Loki cast his eyes to him slowly and then gave him a smile.

“...Yes.”


	4. Under The Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce adored eating and enjoyed going out to eat when it was quiet and wouldn’t stress him. Now they were tucked into a quiet corner of a fancy New York restaurant, Loki halfway between admiring the white tablecloth draped over the table and admiring bruces mouth as he chewed his entree, lips glossy with oil and wine as his tongue daintily met the fork before they’d close again.

Loki watched Bruce carefully. Loki adored going out with Bruce. Bruce and Loki were new to their romance and it was going well, a comfortable speed, an inkling Of love starting to develop. 

One part of this wave of affection- was a severe amount of sexual pining. Bruce was just so attractive to Loki, it was hard to stay on track with anything. He was utterly silly. 

Something about Bruce’s wide arms, broad chest and waist and thick thighs and hips made Loki unable to peel his eyes off. He was just so beautiful- so strangely gorgeous in such a raw human way. It plagued him horrifically. Everything Bruce did was somehow arousing, when he reached too far to get something, when he undid his upper buttons because he was hot, when he rolled his sleeves up, when he stretched in the morning. It was all weirdly attractive. 

Especially this. Loki wasn’t one for eating, never had been. Even when he was much younger he had never finished his plate. However Bruce adored eating and enjoyed going out to eat when it was quiet and wouldn’t stress him. Now they were tucked into a quiet corner of a fancy New York restaurant, Loki halfway between admiring the white tablecloth draped over the table and admiring bruces mouth as he chewed his entree, lips glossy with oil and wine as his tongue daintily met the fork before they’d close again. 

Loki watched him moan in satisfaction, his own plate still full, eyes wide. Bruce seemed to pause and Loki cursed to himself as a quizzical look took him over. 

“Babe?” Loki trembled. Bruce’s voice was quite deep and rough, it was nice. But right now it wasn’t helping the developing problem in lokis pants. He wanted to taste Bruce, every inch of him, an urge that was primal that Loki very often quieted down under primness and a need to keep up his walls. Now he was just about ready to do it right here in this booth. 

“Yes!” Loki found himself squeaking and his cheeks heated with weighing shame, head tilting away. 

“Are you okay baby?” Bruce asked in concern and Loki swallowed. 

“Doing just fine darling,” he muttered, shaking his head “just thinking.” 

“Oh. ‘Bout what?” He asked lightly, tilting his head. Loki sighed. 

“Nothing I can speak of in public.” Loki said darkly. Bruce shuddered. A wonderful thing about their relationship. This desire went both ways and Bruce would always tremble when he heard lokis dark and deep velvet voice. 

“...Uhm...” he mumbled and Loki sighed and rolled his eyes, sliding his hand against his arm softly. Bruce paused. 

“Oh!” Bruce stammered and Loki scoffed. Loki kept quiet. 

“So uhm-“ Loki sighed at Bruce’s stammers and shook his head gently. “What shall-“ 

Loki sighed and shook his head. “It’s not a big deal.” Loki assured. “Not at all- I can wait plenty of time until we get home.” He assured softly.

“You don’t have to-“ Bruce started. That was about all Loki needed. 

“Just get back to eating, dear.” Loki ordered and slid under the billowing table curtains, rendering him out of sight. Loki popped Bruce’s buttons and Bruce sighed above him. 

Loki smiled to himself and gently fished Bruce’s cock out to gently lick at him, suckling his tip. Bruce gasped and Loki shushed him, sliding his mouth slowly, inch by inch and painfully slow. 

“Loki.” Bruce hissed and Loki shook his head, suckling at him steadily and easily. Loki had done this to Bruce before and he was always startled by Loki’s mouth. It was incredible- and Loki knew how to work it in a way that drove Bruce beyond crazy. With his slick, cool tongue and lack of a gag reflex- Bruce was putty in Lokis careful hands. 

Bruce tried to eat but it didn’t work- he couldn’t hold back his soft moans and small whines. 

“Ngh, Loki, easy, please we’re in public...” he whined softly and Loki slowed before speeding up again, bobbing faster. Bruce squeaked and closed his eyes, shaking his head “oh...oh...” he moaned, bucking up. Loki shuddered. 

His tongue dragged hotly up his cock and paused at his tip which he tongued until Bruce suddenly jolted and came into Loki’s mouth and then onto his face. Loki shuddered and gently wiped himself off before rising back into place, watching Bruce’s flushed face and heaving chest. Loki grinned and finished his food quietly.

“...I’m destroying you when we get home.” Bruce wheezed. 

“Are you?” Loki purred, amused and Bruce giggled. 

“Absolutely.”


End file.
